


Blowjob By the Popcorn Stand

by Missy



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drive-Ins, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenickie should never let Danny decide where they're going on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjob By the Popcorn Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Small Fandom Fest Round 15, Prompt: Grease, Danny/Kenickie, Necking

This was Danny’s dumb idea. Kenickie wanted to hang out at the malt shop and spend the night dancing alone to the new Buddy Holly record. Maybe they’d try to convince Budd to give them chocolate shakes for free and make walrus sounds after sticking French fries up their nostrils. Hell, he’d even rather be hanging out in a back alley trying to grow a taste for cigar butts and flat beer floating in the bottom of discarded bottles. But nope. It was Danny’s turn to pick what kind of date he wanted to do this week, and he decided to treat Kenickie to a double creature feature at the drive in.

Drive-In were all right. Especially if you want total privacy, if you get Kenickie’s drift. But two fellas making out in the darkness, trying to negotiate flies and greased heads and zippers while some broad kept screaming onscreen caused more bruises than he felt was necessary. At least Danny wasn’t more interested in the stupid plot than sucking his dick. 

Nope. Danny was a total make-out God, which wasn’t helpful while he was trying to keep it cool and stop himself from blowing on the guy’s face. He had to shove Danny away by a handful of hair when it started to hurt. “You’re gonna leave me with a hickey, you dope,” Kenickie muttered, wiping at the sloppy wet spot on his neck.

“Heh heh. Zucko’s hickies don’t have the same kinda ring as a hickie from Kenickie, does it?” 

Kenickie just rolled his eyes and shoved Danny onto his back. Turnabout was fair play, after all. He could feel Danny shudder with anticipation as he latched on, his tongue flicking the other man’s tender flesh as he pulled it between his teeth. His arm scrabbled along the side of the seat as he tried to find proper purchase while their tongues tangled up. 

There wasn’t anywhere for Kenickie to _grab_ , and it was frustrating as fuck. Tee shirts strained under the elastic snap of cotton being tugged on, and he was rewarded with the fluffy bristle of Danny’s hair against his open palm. An animal groan came from Danny, his teeth latching onto Kenickie’s ear. The other man shuddered, hands tightening involuntarily on Danny’s pubes until he yelped and yanked his friend’s hand away.

“Hey, what do I look like, a Brazilian?”

“Cool your jets.” Kenickie said. Then, in a far more jealous tone, he added, “have you been looking at some Brazilian chick?”

“Nah. I’ve only got eyes for you.” 

“Aww, ain’t you a sweetheart?” Kenickie batted his eyes at Danny. “Why doncha get down on your knees and gimmie a little kiss?”

“Jeeze, cool your jets, clod!” Danny flushed slightly and looked away, continuing to eye the mission before him with mingled fear and awe, which wasn’t going to get them anywhere if he didn’t get off his dead ass and participate. Their jeans were way too tight to give him any kind of passage, so one of them needed to manipulate the pants off of his friend’s body. Why it suddenly seemed as if they were climbing up Everest without a Sherpa, Kenickie didn’t know.

“Okay,” Kenickie said. “Same principle, different parts.” He cracked his knuckles and reached for Danny’s fly. There would be no more teasing, no foreplay, before he just reached for the zipper and gave it a pull.

“Geez,” Danny muttered, squirming against the tug and pull of his friend’s hands. Kenickie hissed out a warning; they’d both need to stay as quiet as humanly possible to complete the encounter without further fuss. His hand finally found dick and gave it a tug, and from there on it was like riding a bicycle; for every pump there was a release, and for every stroke there was a kiss.

Kenickie’s mind drifted away as he performed the act; it wasn’t that the sex wasn’t fun, wasn’t emotionally bonding, but it was hard for him to get into the rhythm of the thing without keeping an eye peeled for a cop knocking on the window. Paul Anka would spend all of his time whining about how terrible it was that they were teenagers; Kenickie just applied his youth in a more practical way to his lovemaking prowess.

“Aww geeze,” muttered Danny. “Oh wow,” he added, under his breath.

Kenickie rolled his eyes and kept his hand going, thinking about how he’d love to have a nice, big box of popcorn. Danny’s face was at least as entertaining as the movie –and definitely worth eating to. Speaking of eating – If he craned his neck a little and stooped his shoulders and tried hard enough he could just about get his mouth around the tip of Danny’s cock. Kenickie couldn’t bend himself all the way over into his lover’s lap to deliver a better blowjob, but the combination of suction and tease and firm stroking seemed to be working. All he had to do was keep up, try not to spend too much attention on the Martians invading on the big screen, and try to keep his cool.

Danny started making medium-pitched groaning sounds, and Kenickie knew from experience that he was either in pain or in pleasure. Since he doubted he’d slammed his hand into anything sharp, an orgasm was definitely imminent. He felt a distinct swelling against his lips, a bitter, acrid change in taste and the slightest vibration of desire in the base of Danny’s cock. Inspired by this little show of love, Kenickie made the ultimate sacrifice for him, ruining his perfectly-combed pompadour against the back seat cover as he tried in vain to get more of Danny’s cock in his mouth. But it was a sweet no-go, and Danny’s eyes crossed as he hollered into his fist, leaving Kenickie to transform himself into a human dam to keep his best friend’s come from spattering in every damn direction.

He managed to get it all, too. And while, in his opinion, real men swallow, real men also needed to swig a mouthful of flat Coke down to declog their throats after they do so. When he managed to get his tongue back in working order Danny was all sweet, simpering glances and happy grins. The guy actually punched his arm. “Hey, you did that really good. Wasn’t too bad, y’know…for a guy.”

“Yeah, whatever,” said Kenickie, tossing the empty paper cup out the passenger side window. Finding a comb in the front pocket of his jacket. He was in the middle of combing his hair back into shape when Danny’s hands found his fly again.

“Watch the zipper!” Kenickie demanded, but it didn’t stop Danny from getting the zipper down.

“Geeze, just sit still and lemme return the favor, all right?” Danny growled.

Kenickie nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Onstage, Sandra Dee got splashed in the puss with a bucketful of water. Danny unzipped his jeans. Kenickie leaned back against the back of the seat and puffed out his chest in anticipation. The night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Grease** , all of whom are the property of **Paramount**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
